Not Quite a Roadtrip
by brihun2388
Summary: How do you piss off Dean Winchester? By taking his little brother AND the impala after robbing a convenience store. Sam - 16 / Dean - 20
1. Chapter 1

***Just a short story to get my creative juices flowing in between my other stories. I intend for thi to only be about 3 chapters, but we will see. Just something short. Enjoy!***

 ***Disclaimer ~ I don't own any characters from Supernatural.***

Sam: 16

Dean: 20

It was beautiful day in San Diego California. John Winchester was just wrapping up a hunt when he called his sons to get their stuff packed, and he would meet them at a diner the next town over, then they were off to another hunt. They were only in a motel, and this hunt was just a weekend job, so Sam hasn't even had the chance to go to school and make friends, which also meant no real complaining about leaving. 'WIN.'

The boys left the small hotel room, duffels in hand, Dean not needing his leather jacket was wearing a tight grey t-shirt with jeans and Sam was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with jeans. Both boys were real lookers, and now that Sam was taller than Dean it made for a lot of ridicule, mostly from Sam.

"Hey go ahead and get in the car I have to check out."

Sam was headed to the car when he got an idea. He quickly opened the driver's side door and got in. Dean has been teaching him how to drive since he was fourteen, but if he was to get his permit he needed more practice. Usually Dean only let him drive down the street, not the next town over. He got himself settled in the driver's seat, and made sure to have a mischievous grin on his face so Dean knew exactly what was going on.

Dean finally exited the motel office. He was tired and really hated it when lonely people babaled on and on about nothing to complete strangers. He walked outside and saw the unbelievable. Sam was sitting in the driver's seat, HIS driver's seat wearing a huge grin. He knew what was going on here. He walked right up to the car and leaned in through the window.

"Oh Sammm. What do you think you're doing?"

"I need to learn some way. What better way than to just let me drive? Besides I know you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Doesn't matter if I only got 30 minutes of sleep, you are not driving my baby. Now get out and to your designated area…over there."

Dean made sue he pointed to the passenger seat.

"Come on Dean. It's just the next town over and I do know how to drive, I just need all the practice I can get. Now come on be a sport and help me?"

Those were the magic words. He couldn't deny Sam anything when he said 'help me.' Whether it was to save him from a supernatural fugly, or let him drive into the next town.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine I'll make a deal with you. I need to get gas, so you can drive to the gas station and then we are changing, no arguments."

Sam smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't believe he won! He knew his brother was dead tired but _this_ dead tired?

Dean hesitantly got into the passenger seat and put his sunglasses on. It wouldn't hurt to catch a few winks to the gas station.

"You know which gas station I'm talking about? It's about a good fifteen minutes away if you're up for it."

"Yes I know Dean."

Dean tossed the keys to Sam. He started up the engine, carefully backed up, pulled out of the motel and down the road.

Dean had to admit Sam was a good driver. Of course it was Dean himself who had taught him so he expected nothing less. Plus Sam knew better than to damage his baby. Dean closed his heavy eyelids behind the sunglasses, and decided to take a short power nap.

Sam was finally at the gas station. He pulled into a pump and stopped. He was beaming with self-pride and his dimples were showing full force. He didn't know whether to wake up Dean or not since he was currently snoring, so he decided the least he could do was go into the store, pay, and pump the gas himself, then maybe he would wake up Dean.

Sam took the keys out of the ignition, picked Dean's wallet out of his pocket and looked for the stolen credit card designated for gas. At sixteen he still had a baby face as most would call it, but he had height on his side. He calmly walked into the store, not noticing the man dressed all in black following in right after him.

~*SPN*~

Sam noticed there were only three other people in the store, not including the cashier, who was currently reading a magazine. He went right up to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

Sam put on his best smile.

"Yeah I need to fill up my car on pump 3 please."

Sam handed the cashier the credit card. He gave Sam a weird look at first, but decided against giving the kid a hard time. No one saw what was coming next as the black figure wearing a ski mask entered the store, and walked right up next to Sam with his gun drawn.

~*SPN*~

Dean was just waking up. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. He moaned a little and stretched.

"Sam." He said in a sleepy voice. Finally he opened his eyes fully and realized that they were at the gas station he told Sam to stop at earlier. He looked around, but didn't notice Sam pumping the gas or even being outside. His big brother instincts were kicking in. He pulled off his sun glasses, grabbed a gun from the glove department, and decided to check in the store to see what was taking Sam so long. It could have been as simple as he was using the bathroom, but Dean just had to know for sure.

The closer he crept up to the store the more the un-ease settled in his stomach. He noticed a little bit of movement towards the counter, and what he saw confirmed his fears. There was a mad man, wearing all black, holding his brother across the chest with one arm with a gun in the other, pointing it hard at Sam's head. Dean stayed outside but drew his gun. He was going to get Sam out of this situation if it was the last thing he did. He was no hostage negotiator, but this guy was a low level criminal and those he could handle.

Sam didn't know how the hell he always got into these messes. All he wanted to do was pump gas as a favor to Dean, and he ends up being taken hostage in a hold up. He certainly wasn't expecting the guy to wrap his huge arm around his chest and point the barrel of the gun right at his head. He knew all the guy wanted to do was rob the place, so it was better to just comply so none of the civilians got hurt. This guy was shaking, probably due to a drug withdrawal, so he dared not make any sudden movements.

"Just put the money in the bag and no one gets hurt!" The guy yelled at the cashier. He hurried up, put the money in a bag, and slid it over to the guy. Sam was sure that would be the end of it, but he was wrong.

"Ok kid. Grab the money."

Sam was hesitant, but he grabbed the bag of money. Next he knew the criminal started moving backwards with Sam and the money in tow until they pushed the glass doors open and ran outside.

"Which is your car kid?"

Sam looked towards the impala, but noticed Dean wasn't in it. Where the hell did he go?

"I walked." Sam said with a shaky voice.

"Don't lie to me!" The guy yelled making Sam jump and flinch.

"It's alright I think I saw you coming from that sweet impala. Let's go."

The criminal was dragging Sam forward towards the car when another click was heard, along with a familiar dangerous voice.

"Let him go."

Sam knew that voice anywhere. It was Dean!

The criminal turned around with Sam as a shield and looked at Dean, who currently had his own pointed up and towards the guy. His stance was all defensive as he slowly crept up towards the guy currently holding onto Sam.

"What are you some kind of cop?"

"Not quite. Now let him go, no one has to get hurt."

"No one's getting hurt here. Once I'm done with him I'll let him go."

Dean didn't like the way that sounded at all. If he even thought about touching Sam even more so than he was dead meat. Well he was dead now anyway.

The criminal moved backwards with Sam in tow, who now was looking at Dean with wide eyes, but Dean couldn't get a shot off without possibly hitting Sam, and the guy holding him was obviously shaking bad. He was either on something or needed to get on something.

Dean was stepping closer to them when the guy nudged the gun closer to Sam's temple, making him flinch his head.

"Don't take another step!"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks.

"Now put the gun down slowly."

Dean had a feral look in his eye as he was lowering down to the ground to put his own weapon down.

"Listen guy, it doesn't have to be like this. Just let him go, and take the car. No one will give you any problems."

 _'_ _Dean just told the guy to take the impala?! Maybe Dean was going crazy.'_

"I need a hostage. Now don't move from that spot, or I put a bullet in his leg."

The criminal dragged Sam backwards towards the driver's side of the impala.

"Open the door."

Sam did as he was told and opened the car door. The guy pushed him in and closed it. He walked over to the passenger side with his eyes never leaving Dean. With a cocky grin he opened the passenger door, and got in.

Dean could see the guy automatically pointing the gun directly at Sam again, and in the next instance his beloved impala was taking off down the street, and his little brother's life was in the hands of an unstable criminal. He had to act fast so not to lose Sam. He quickly broke into a huge truck parked across the street, hotwired it, and sped off in the same direction as Sam. He wasn't about to lose him now.


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed / liked / and favorited. ^_^***

 ***I know nothing of the law! I don't know if you can break the law here in the U.S and get away with it in Mexico, and I know nothing of San Diego (or California for that matter.) So my geography is crap. The only thing I do know is it takes about 26min to get from San Diego to Mexico, But this is just a fun story I'm doing. Thanks!***

Dean knew he had to stay a safe distance behind while not losing sight of his impala. He was a dam good hunter and tracker, but he certainly didn't want to test it when Sam was concerned.

The second he could he pulled out his cell phone and hit 'speed dial 2'. _Sam was speed dial 1._ He knew he could handle a run of the mill low life criminal that held up a convenience store, but he knew that since Sam was involved, that their dad had to know what was going on. John picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Dean where are you?"

"Dad listen something happened. While me and Sam were at the gas station it got held up and Sam was taken hostage. I'm sorry sir I was in the car, I tried to get him back but the guy had a gun on him. He took Sam in the impala and I'm trailing them now."

John sighed on the other end of the line.

"Either of you boys hurt?"

"No sir."

"Ok, tell me where you are headed and I'll try and cut them off somehow."

"Follow Highway 5, that's where I'm following them."

"Is this guy that has Sammy dangerous?"

Now Dean sighed. ANY thing or person that has his brother is considered a dangerous threat, and will certainly be treated as such.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think he's just a petty theft, but who knows what he's planning."

"Dean, the highway leads to the Mexican border. We can't let him take Sammy over the border."

Now Dean was more pissed than before. Whatever this guy was planning, he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Don't worry Dad. I'm not going to let them get that far."

Dean clenched his fists hard around the steering wheel in anger. This guy definitely messed with the wrong family.

~*SPN*~

Sam was nervous as hell driving down the road. This was not what he was expecting when he woke up this morning, but he probably should have since him and his family deal with dangers everyday of all different kinds. Sometimes even humans. At now he had a face to go with the gun when the guy took his mask off.

He hated that this guy had a gun pointed at him, and he hated that he just didn't take Dean's offer to take the car and leave him behind. Why didn't he just take the car? Dean would have killed him anyways, but it _might_ have been a quick death. If there's one thing you don't do is touch the impala. Period, end of story. Speaking of which Sam was wondering what Dean was up to right now. If he knew his brother he was trailing them at a safe distance with a stolen car. In the meantime, try to get the guys plan and maybe use the information. As much as Sam didn't want to talk to this guy, he had to try.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked while trying to concentrate on driving. He was nervous as it was without having a freaking gun pointed at him and randomly jabbing him in the ribs with the barrel.

"We are going to Mexico. It's a little less than 30 minutes in this direction. That's where I plan to make my great escape."

"Ok so, what I drop you off at the border and we part ways? They can't touch you in Mexico for armed robbery and kidnapping of a minor. Plus the terrain is rocky, it would be hard to find you."

Sam just wanted to drop the guy off and leave. Later on him and Dean and their dad could track the guy down and bring him to justice, but for now he just wanted to get away from him.

"Kidnapping of a minor? How old are you?!"

"I'm uh, I'm sixteen…in a half."

"Do you even have a permit.?"

Sam gave an amused chuckle.

"No not yet."

The guy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Crap. I thought you were at least eighteen. Well I guess you will have to do."

"Do? Do for what?" Sam asked nervously.

The guy reached in his back pocket and fished out a pair of handcuffs.

"Keep your hands on the wheel."

In one motion he handcuffed Sam's right wrist to the steering wheel while still having the gun trained on him. Sam took a deep gulp. Yup this is so not good.

"You kid are my hostage and are going to get me passed the border. Which reminds me does your family have any money? I mean you own a sweet car like this at sixteen and a half your parents must have some money."

"No we don't have money. This is my big brother's car. Him and my dad are good mechanics, they can fix up almost any car to perfect condition."

Well now he was pissed. He kidnapped a poor 16 year old. Just great. But at least he had his bag of money in the backseat.

"Say who was that other kid back there? He didn't look old enough to be a cop, but he was sure acting like one."

Sam gave a small chuckle.

"That would be my big brother. I can tell you right now he's not happy. He loves this car." _Not to mention he's a tad protective of me so there's that._

"He a cop?"

"Um uh, yeah. Yeah he is. I bet he has the whole force looking for me right now."

Maybe the guy would get scared and just want to let him go knowing a ton of cops were after him.

"I thought you said your brother was a mechanic."

 _Crap._

"He's both."

There was a beat of silence. Sam was more than uncomfortable with the handcuff around his wrist. He wished he carried a paper clip or something useful with him, but even if there was he couldn't reach it right now, not with the criminal noticing. Suddenly as if the car wasn't going to let Sam be carried over the border, it started to slow down and finally came to a stop.

"What the hell? I didn't say you could stop kid!"

Sam wasn't sure what was happening himself, until he looked at the gages.

"Um uh, it ran out of gas."

"Ran out of gas? We were just at the gas station!"

"Yeah I was inside getting gas when you came in, I wasn't able to actually pump though."

The criminal started banging his fist against the dash making Sam look at him with wide eyes. He finally stopped and looked back at Sam.

"Alright. Looks like we walk the rest of the way. Now don't move or I really will shoot you."

With his free hand he fished out the handcuff key. He undid the handcuff on the steering wheel.

"Ok hands behind your back."

Sam blew out a breath. He could try and take the gun from the guy or get shot in the process. Of course Dean had taught him how to take the gun away from an armed assailant, but that was while standing, and Dean sure as hell wasn't going to shoot him. The guy took the gun and jabbed it up against Sam's head making him wince.

"Now!" The criminal shouted.

Even though Sam was fairly certain he wasn't going to shoot him, it also seemed like he didn't have a lot to loose _from_ shooting him. Well not that _he_ knew of anyway. He knew if his body was discovered that his dad and Dean would torture this guy nice and slow, but that wasn't a risk he wanted to take. If his family found his dead body they would be devastated. Sam hesitantly put both his hands behind his back, and the guy reached over and with one hand secured the loose handcuff to the other hand. He got out of the passenger seat, walked over to the driver's side, opened the door, and dragged Sam out roughly by his arm making him almost fall over. Sam could see nothing but rough terrain and piles upon piles of dirt. They were both walking now, and even Sam could barely keep up with this guy dragging him and he had long legs.

"Ok kid. We're going to walk to the border and go from there. Don't give me any trouble."

Sam had no choice but to allow the criminal with the gun to drag his handcuffed self-closer and closer to the border. His only saving grace was that Dean would see the impala, realize what was happening, and follow his tracks. It was his only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

***Again thank-you for all the reviews / favorites / likes.**

 ***BTW I left an important fact out of the last chapter. The criminal also grabs the bag of money after grabbing Sam from the impala, and ties the string around his waist.***

Dean was less than amused. He lost sight of the impala somehow. He sped like he was running from the devil trying to catch sight of his hijacked baby, and his hijacked baby brother.

Finally after what seemed like forever he saw a familiar sight. The impala. He pulled his stolen truck over right away and jumped out.

Both the driver's door and passenger's side door were still wide open, and there was no sight of Sam or the criminal. He pulled his own key out and decided to check the trunk, just in case the guy stuffed Sam in there and took off. He opened the trunk and no little brother, which meant the two of them were on foot, together. Dean hit the roof of the impala. He went back to the trunk and started pulling out 2 guns and a machete. That's all he needed to do what he had to do.

Dean locked up his 'baby' and started looking for clues to which direction they could have gone. He stared at the sandy ground and distinctly saw 2 sets of boot prints. 'Yatzee.' Dean started to follow the foot prints he was positive was going to lead him to Sam.

~*SPN*~

Sam was getting more than annoyed being dragged over the rough rocky terrain by this low key criminal. If his hands weren't handcuffed behind his back and had a gun digging into his side he could take this man in hand to hand combat for sure. Until then, he had to stall him. He knew Dean wasn't far behind.

"What are you planning on doing with me once we cross the border?"

"I don't know. Once you're done being my hostage I may just sell you for drugs or to someone who is into sex trafficking."

"Dam it why don't you just let me go?!" Sam shouted. It was ridiculous for this guy to just sell him like that when he didn't need him anymore. The criminal turned Sam around and made him look at him.

"I don't need witnesses' kid. All I wanted to do was one final heist, and then retire in Mexico. Didn't matter who I grabbed, they were going to disappear. You were nothing but a means of escape."

The guy took the barrel of his gun and lovingly ran it down Sam's cheek.

"You'll fetch me a pretty penny."

With as much muster and courage Sam come up with, he said:

"My family is going to find you and kill you for this."

The guy just smiled at Sam. He was going to get rid of his young hostage before his family came close to where they were. He turned Sam back around, and pushed him in the same direction they were walking.

"You're family? You're family isn't going to find me, and they're not going to find you either. I don't care if your brother is a cop or a mechanic or whatever the hell he is."

Sam started coming up with a plan. He couldn't put his family through this kind of loss.

The two of them climbed with much difficulty to the top of a giant sandy rock filled hill, and they were able to look over a wide spread of land.

"You see way over there? That's the border. Once we cross that you're screwed."

Sam had to act quickly. He pulled his body harshly away from the guy, and in one fluid motion high kicked the gun out of his hands with one of his long legs, and then kicked him again so he went tumbling down the hill he was just dragged up. Next he had to find a hiding spot. He was seriously hoping that the fall would knock the guy out, but that wasn't his luck. He quickly ran across the high area he was in, looking for any kind of cave or rock formation he can squeeze himself into.

Finally he found something that provided shade and he could hide in until he got the cuffs in the front of him. It was a survival technique his father had taught him just case he was kidnapped, he could maneuver himself to get his tied hands in the front. Granted when they practiced this move his legs weren't quiet as long, but eventually he got his cuffed wrists in front of him. That was going to hurt later, but so much for small victories.

Sam decided to get running towards the impala and just maybe he would run into Dean on the way. He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice.

"You can stop hiding kid. I know you didn't get to far, your boot prints show as much!"

'Shit my prints!' Sam thought.

The guy seemed like he was still far enough away so that he could make a run for it. Without any more hesitation he peeked his head around the corner and when he didn't see anyone, he bolted. He didn't get as far as he would have liked when he heard a gunshot and saw a poof of dust next to him. Right away he put his cuffed hands over his head, but kept running in a zig-zag pattern, which didn't make it easy to keep his footing.

He hid behind another giant rock formation just to catch his breath for a moment. The air around him was humid and hot and he was super thirsty. He knew he needed to get to his family before he passed out and this guy just dragged him over the border.

Another gun shot rang out and another small poof of dust flew in the air as Sam once again covered his head with his hands. He had to keep running.

Sam didn't get to far when he stepped on a loose rock and started falling. He hit his head on a rock when he finally landed, yet it wasn't that bad. He starred up at the sky (which was spinning a mile a minute.) and tried to get his barring's, but the criminals face appeared right over him in a menacing way and Sam's breath caught in his throat.

"Nice try kid. Trust me your more trouble than you're worth. Maybe I'll sell you to a fight camp instead."

Sam was still dizzy when he swiped his leg and the guy went down HARD knocking the air out of his lungs. Sam stood on shaky feet and had an idea. Quickly he grabbed the bag of money from around the guy's waist. He was looking for the guy's gun but didn't see it anywhere. He looked everywhere until the guy started coming around and trying to get up. Sam didn't have any more time, he took the money and ran towards the impala.

Dean was walking when he heard gunshots. He stopped where he was and looked around. His adrenaline kicked in and he knew he had to hurry. He ran towards the direction he heard the gun shot, hoping he wasn't too late.

Sam must have hit his head harder than he thought. He wasn't headed towards the impala anymore. It seemed like he was headed towards a canyon and there was no way around it.

'How the hell did I get here?' Sam thought.

He walked up to the edge of it and looked down. If it wasn't t steep he could climb down and hide, but it was a straight drop down. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up behind him, so he jumped up and turned around to see a haggard looking criminal with a gun pointed right at him.

"Ok kid. End of the line. Get over here."

Sam knew he couldn't run, and knew he couldn't go down…but the money could. Sam held the bag of money over the edge.

"I'll drop it I swear!" Sam yelled. It only seemed to piss this guy off more.

"You drop that money and I'll shoot you!"

Sam thought about his options. No way he was going to let himself be sold in the black market, and there was no way he was going to let this asshole keep his prized money. Sam looked at the guy, smiled, and in one flawless moment dropped the whole bag into the canyon.

"NO!" The criminal yelled as he ran towards the canyon. Sam backed up as far as he could to get away.

Once this guy realized it was a deep canyon and he wouldn't be able to collect the money as it scattered everywhere, he needed to take his anger out on Sam. He stood up, and looked right at him.

Sam knew what he was doing was risky. He knew it was kind of a 'Dean' move, but at that moment he just didn't care. Until he saw the pure rage on the guys face. 'Ut oh.'

Sam turned and started running when he was hit from behind and he was sent face first into the ground and there was a heavy weight on top of him pinning him to the ground.

"You little shit. You are so going to pay for that." He hissed in Sam's ear.

Sam was wiggling under the guy but his weight held true. Then he felt the barrel of the gun pressed against his temple again.

"Don't move. You know I owed someone that money. They will be out to kill me."

"Maybe if you got a job like a normal adult you wouldn't be in this situation." Oh yeah he was channeling Dean right now. Not to mention adding his own version of being defiant and not letting the bad guy know he's intimidated. To be honest Sam was pretty scared right now. He didn't know if this guy was going to shoot him for the troubles or sell him. Sam didn't see the butt of the gun as it came towards his head and knocked him out cold.

The criminal got up once he saw his young pain in the ass captive was out for the count. Oh yeah this kid was going to pay.

He looked Sam over and decided to have his way with him before carrying him over the border and selling him. He rolled Sam onto his back and started caressing his face with his hand while the other hand started for his pants. He didn't get very far as he felt a stinging in the bicep of his arm and toppled to the side yelling out in pain.

He looked up to see who had shot him, and much to his dismay, he saw the other kid at the gas station that had the gun to him. The kid's cop and or mechanic brother. And he looked pissed. He reached for his gun but Dean's aim rang true and he shot the bastard right in the hand making him scream out again, this time he scooted back and tried to run. Which would have been ok if Dean didn't want to beat the crap out of the guy, but he did.

Dean ran to get to his fallen brother who not a minutes ago had some sick pervert leering over him touching him. He was hoping it never advanced towards that point.

He kept his gun locked on the guy.

"Stay there! And don't freaking move!" The guy was losing a lot of blood and didn't have the energy to run anyway.

Dean leaned down and saw the gash on Sam's temple where the criminal hit him with the gun. He put his fingers up to his brother's artery in his neck and checked his pulse. Everything seemed ok.

"Sammy. Hey Sammy come on wake up for me little brother."

Dean felt like he had failed. He let his brother get taken when he should have done everything in his power to not let this event get this far.

Sam started to open his eyes but the bright light hurt, and he hissed in pain while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ah! Dean it hurts."

"I know Sam I know, but you're safe now."

Dean looked up to the injured man he had shot at and hit twice.

"Sam don't move ok?"

"Yeah ok."

Sam didn't argue. He had a monster headache and if he stood he would easily fall over again.

Dean walked with complete confidence and a cocky grin over to his newest prey, gun in hand. The guy was scarred shitless at this point. He's met a lot of cops, but this one was completely different. He didn't have the backup of the force, he _was_ the force. And now he had his sights set on him.

Dean kneeled down and looked the wounded man over. He hated that a common thief had caused this must freaking trouble for him and his family.

"So. You still feel big and bad now that you don't have a kid to hide behind?"

"What the hell kind of cop are you?"

Dean smirked. This guy thought he was a cop.

"I'm the worst kind of cop. I'm a big brother. And you just so happened to mess with my little brother, so what are we going to do about this?"

"Listen guy. I just wanted to cross the border and start a new life. The kid was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I'm sorry."

"The only thing you're sorry about is that fact that I now have the upper hand and you're scarred. I saw you touching my brother! You were going to take him over the border! And now you're going to pay."

Dean stood his full height, aimed his gun, and cocked it.

"Dean put the gun down!"

Dean knew that voice. He turned around with the gun still aimed.

"Dad?!"

John was walking towards Dean and the criminal. One thing he never wanted his children to do was kill a human, even a low life scum like this one. These kind of people belonged behind bars.

John came up next to his son.

"If you take a human life, you will never come back from it. You're doing this out of pure anger."

"Of course I am! Dam it dad he kidnapped Sam! He was going to take him over the border! You didn't even see how he was touching him! I can't let him get away with that!"

"And he won't. The cops are on their way to this general area which means we have to grab Sam and get out of here. He will spend a great deal of time in prison."

It was really easy. Dean could pull the trigger now and be done with it, but deep down inside he knew his dad was right. He's never killed an actual human before and he doesn't know how he would handle it if he started now. Dean put the safety back on the gun.

"Good man Dean. Now grab your brother and take him back to the impala while I tie him up. The cops will find him wrapped up nice like a Christmas present."

John had an evil smirk on his face, and Dean found it funny. He also had an injured little brother to help.

Dean walked over to Sam who was still closing his eyes shut hard. No matter how hard he tried light kept coming in. He kneeled down beside his brother, put one hand behind Sam's back.

"Sam I'm going to help you sit up ok?"

As painful as it was, Sam nodded. He allowed Dean to help him to sit up. He tried to clear away the pain in his head and the dizziness, but he knew this was going to last for day's maybe.

Dean pulled out his lock set and started getting to work on the handcuffs. The second they were off he put them on the ground.

"Sam do you think you could walk to the car?"

"I think I'm going pass….."

Just then Sam fell forward and Dean caught him easily.

"Ok so I guess I'm carrying your heavy ass back to the car then princess."

Dean positioned Sam, put one arm under his legs and another under his back, and lifted. After a few choice curse words he had his huge brother in a comfortable position.

"Meet you there dad!"

"No problem son." John said with a bit too much enthusiasm in his voice which made the criminal wince.

Once his boys were out of sight John looked down at this petty thief. This petty thief who dare threaten his son, this guy who dared _touch_ his son. John cracked his knuckles, and got to work.

Back at the car Dean had been able to get some water into his brother so he stayed hydrated. Sam was currently laying down in the back seat while Dean was in the driver's seat. Every few seconds he would look behind him and check on Sam's breathing. He knew everything was fine and the worst he got out of this was a bad concussion and dehydration, but he had to keep checking him, cause that was his job.

He finally saw John casually walking back to the car and peeked in Dean's window.

"How's Sam? You think he needs a hospital?" John asked.

"Na. Just some bedrest and fluids and he'll be fine in about a week. What about our buddy back there?"

"I used the handcuffs he used on Sam along with some rope and hog tied him. The cops know where he is. They will deal with him. I also might have gave him some Winchester justice."

Dean smiled. He was somewhat relieved he didn't kill the guy, although for Sammy, he would have in a second.

"Follow me to a motel. We'll stay at a close by one until Sam is fully healed then we'll get a move on."

"Sounds good."

John walked to his truck confident in the fact that Dean had everything under control now.

Dean started following his dad's truck to the nearest motel. Life was good. He got his impala back, and his brother. He had everything he ever needed right there in that car.

* **The End***

 ***Thank you everyone for reading / reviewing/ and liking.***

 ***Later on I MAY do a sequel of sorts so we will see.***


End file.
